Playing Dirty is mean
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Summary: Bella and Emmett have a bet going on, and Bella plays dirty to win, but you have to play dirty to win sometimes. One shot, may write more if people like this story


Title: Playing Dirty is mean, but you do what you have to, to win

Title: Playing Dirty is mean, but you do what you have to, to win

Author: Angela

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, as much as I'd love to own Edward, I can't. But I do own my story and am proud of it

Characters: Edward & Bella, also Emmett

AN: I hope you all liked my story. It is my second Twilight story and I am anxious to hear your thoughts. Please do not flame me. If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll respond in a 'PM'. Also do not just author note me, favorite me, or story alert me. Obviously that means you like my story and want more from me, well its rude not to say anything. Maybe I'll write more little bets, but for now it's a one shot. As I asked, review, let me know if you like this and maybe want more of Bella and Emmett's bets. Thanks

AN2: I'll have another one shot, of Emmett and Bella fun in a day or so.

Warning: Grammar is not perfect, but at least I spell checked it. Sorry. Enjoy my story

_Bella's POV:_

Emmett and I had a bet going on. The bet started almost a week ago. I was staying over The Cullen's house for the night, watching movies, and playing games, when Emmett and I started to argue over something. Something silly and not really worth getting myself worked up and explaining to you what our argument was about. Anyway Emmett thought up a bet, and I had a week to do it. The bet was that I had a week to get Edward to like chocolate. He said that I could not do it and I smirked at him and basically told him that I knew I was going to win. I said that if I one, he would have to get my car painted nicely, however I wanted it and to buy my more miles. He said that if I lost, I'd have to sing in front of the whole school, during our talent show, wearing a princess outfit, also smiling. Once the bet was made, he spit on his hand and placed it in front of me and I grimaced and did the same. You see as soon as I heard his plan; I had a brilliant idea and knew that I would be winning.

So as I said before, the week is almost over, and everyone kept on glancing at me curiously. I knew they were each wondering why I have not tried anything. Edward was worried, but also happy because he did not want to eat chocolate, while Emmett kept on shooting me smirks, every time he saw me, mouthing, 'I'm going to win' and each time that he did, I chuckled at him, shaking my head.

Every time that someone in the family asked what was going on, why I was not trying to get Edward to eat chocolate, and making him actually to like it, I just smirked at them and said, that I was not going to tell them.

As I said before, I had everything planned. I was going to make my move, on my last day. They were having another sleep over, that I was coming to. Well I don't know why I say 'sleep over', seeing as I'm the only one that can actually sleep. But we are going to watch movies and play games, and Edward is going to pig out with me, on 'chocolate'.

I could not help but snicker while I thought of it.

"Bellarina" Edward whispered, causing me to shake out of my own little world.

I looked at him and gave him a huge smile. I hated my little nickname, of Edwards, when I first heard it. It took me about a month to grow to love it. I leant up on my tippy toes and gave my boyfriend a chaste kiss. I smiled wider when he kissed me back.

Edward pulled away from me chuckling, which caused me to pout. "Don't pout; I called your name for a reason."

I sighed and half smiled at Edward. "Yes Dear?" I laughed, because I love that TV show and whenever I said that, all of the Cullen's found it amusing.

"The week is almost over love and you've not even tried offering me a piece or chocolate. Not that I'm complaining for. Thinking about chocolate, makes me want to gag, but I won't lie and say that, I'm a little worried that you are going to lose." Edward said, frowning. "I mean I'm a little confused. I know that you hate dressing up, especially in dresses, and if you lose this, you are going to have to dress like a princess, plus to sing. You hate doing both things." He chuckled. He pecked my lips again and smirked at me. He held my eyes with his gaze, raising his eyebrows up and asked, "So tell me what that beautiful little mind of yours has planned."

I laughed and clucked my tongue against my teeth and whispered, "Nice try baby, nice try." I then kissed Edward again and walked away from him, leaving him standing there. I heard him gasp, and then heard Alice snicker in the back ground.

_Several nights later_

It was the night that the bet was going to end. If I did not get Edward liking chocolate, at least a little bit, then I'd lose and have to compete Emmett's choice of a prize, which was a pure punishment to me. Though I was not worried about that at all. I had full confident that I'd be winning. I could not wait until I had my truck fixed up. I know that everyone thinks that my choice of a prize was silly. Emmett could've just paid for a whole knew truck for me, but I kept on telling them that I loved my truck. He's just going to make my trust more 'sweet' as they all say.

I knew that I had to hurry. I had to be at The Cullen's house in an hour. They told me that they were going to order me a pizza, so that I can eat while watching movies, I agreed. So I ran down the stairs, while my father was watching the baseball game and quickly made my father dinner. I made him honey chicken and fried rice, with an egg roll of course. I know that I could've just easily picked up a Chinese take out menu that I kept on a few weeks ago and had the same meal delivered, but I love to cook. And besides, we had all of the ingredients at home. It made me happy when my father smiled at me, telling him how much he loved my cooking. Especially seeing how, who knows how long I'll be human for? I'm planning on getting changed by Edward very soon.

Once my father's dinner was made, I dished it out on a dish and served it to him, while also giving him another beer. I kissed his forehead, smiled and skipped back over to the kitchen. I grabbed a few small sauce pans out, placed it on the stove top and went to the pantry, getting the rest of my ingredients. I took out a few bags of chocolates. One of them was white chocolate chips, another was regular chips, and another was peanut butter chips. I smiled and turned the stove on, opened up the bags, dumped each of them in a separate sauce pan and stirred the chocolate every few minutes. I knew from experience that chocolate burned easily and I did not want that. It'd actually piss me off because if I burned all of the chocolate I had, I'd definitely lose the bet and I'd be a princess next week. That made my head hurt.

I grabbed a 'throw away cup' and ran back up stairs. I knew that I should not leave the kitchen for that long, but also knew I'd only be upstairs for a few minutes.

I grabbed something and took a deep breath. "Alright Bella, just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Don't look at it." I said to myself, frowning, looking into the bathroom mirror. "What was I thinking, I can't do this. I'll be sick." I mumbled, panicking.

I slapped myself over the head and glared at my reflection. "We have to do this Isabella Marie Swan, we don't want to be a princess and sing. As horrifying as that would be, if Alice loved how I looked, she'd make me dress up more often, forcing me with her 'vampire strength' whether I wanted to do it or not." I huffed and lifted up a needle that I stole from Dr. Cullen. I blushed, while frowning at that. I hated stealing, especially from my 'adoptive father'. It was very rude of me, but it needed to be done. I was going to win this bet. I grimaced again and placed it on one of my veins, taking my blood out. I poured a few things of blood on my 'throw away cup'. Once that was done I took another deep breath and started to clean my wound. I placed a butterfly band aide on my arm, washed my hands and then ran back downstairs, with my cup of, blood.

I wrinkled my nose and dumped some blood in the regular chocolate batch, as well as the white chocolate batch. Once the blood was gone, I immediately got rid of the evidence, and stirred the blood flavored chocolate. Once the chocolate was done, I poured the liquid on 'chocolate trays'. I had hearts, butterflies, and stars. I thought they'd be cute and I hoped that Edward appreciated my thought, to making this experience better. When all of the chocolate was in there trays, I placed them in the freezer. I smiled; I still had confidence that I'd win.

40 minutes later I placed the chocolates in 'separate Tupperware' seeing as I surely did not want to eat my blood. I grimaced again. I grabbed a few movies, my keys and went to the living room and kissed my father. "I'll be home sometime tomorrow daddy, don't wait up for me." I grinned and ran off to my truck. I hopped in and started off to The Cullen's house. I'm sure that you noticed that I brought no toiletries or clothing; well Edward made me a little draw in his dresser, seeing as I spend lots of time there.

Once I got to there mansion, I parked and ran up to the front door and rang the door bell. Not sure why I was ringing the door bell, went I knew I was welcome anytime and they did not care if I barged inside. But I was trying to be polite, seeing as I was going to kick Emmett's ass in our bet tonight.

Emmett and Alice answered the door. Both with smirks. Emmett was wearing a smirk to kill and Alice was wearing a smirk, like she knew what I was up to. I smirked back at her, because I realized she probably knew all alone. Like I said I had a plan. Nobody said that this plan was only for Emmett. This plan was actually for me more then anyone else.

I blushed, feeling slightly guilty and slid between the two vampires, and rushing off to the living room. I saw everyone sitting down, with movies on the table. I dumped my few movies and sat down next to Edward, pecking his lips. I then looked at everyone, seeing Esme and Carlisle sitting there as well. I guess they were going to join us tonight, which made me happy. I loved spending time with them.

"Hello everyone." I said, smiling, being very cheerful.

"Hello." Everyone responded.

Edward smiled at me, said hi and kissed me. I heard someone clearing there throat and realized it was Emmett. I pulled away from Edward and smirked at him, as he grinned.

"Hello Bella, my favorite little clumsy, human. You do realize that the bet is over tonight right? And seeing how you've not even tried to win, then I guess that I won." Emmett said, laughing, sitting down next to Rosalie and gathering her into his arms and started kissing on her.

I let out a loud chuckle, causing everyone to gasp and look at me. They were beyond surprised at my actions. Well everyone but Alice. I smirked at her and said, "I still have a good half of an hour to convince Edward that he likes chocolate." I laughed. Alice chuckled also, rubbing her hands together excitedly. Everyone eyes her suspiciously.

I smiled at everyone and sat into Edwards lap and gave him another sweet kiss, sucking on his lower lip. I then pulled away from him and whispered in his ear, "Baby I made you something special. My special recipe. And it's only for you." I giggled. I don't know why I whispered it, seeing as they were all vampires and could hear me. I guess he'd appreciate it more, because I was his girlfriend and it was sexy.

Edward frowned at me. I knew that he really did not want to eat any chocolate, but I flavored it up for him. "Baby please don't make me do it, I'll fix you're truck up for you, or heck I'd buy you 12 trucks, one for each month, but please don't make me do this."

I got off of his lap and frowned at him. I did not like his reaction. I don't know why, I knew from the start that he'd not want to taste any chocolate. Normal chocolate would make him want to throw up, but I honestly think he'll like it now. He is always talking about how sweet my blood smells. I am actually surprised that he, or heck, that none of them can smell my blood. Maybe they could not smell it, because it's frozen? Or perhaps it's the Tupperware it's in? I'm not sure, and I don't really care.

I opened up one of the containers and took out a piece or the regular chocolate; I also took a piece of the white chocolate out. I then sat in his lap and smiled at him, almost giggling. "Here baby, you can hold your breath if you want." I said and then laughed, "Or well your nose." I smirked and placed a chocolate in his mouth, after he held his noise and sat there watching him, eat the chocolate thoughtfully.

In the background we heard Emmett laughing, knowing him he was rolling on the floor, like an idiot. I was still smiling, hoping I'd win, and crossing my fingers.

Edward swallowed and eyed my, then his family and shrugged smiling, "it's actually quite tasty." He laughed. Emmett immediately stopped laughing at that, shot up from the floor and glared at me, pointing a finger at me.

"You cheater, I know what you did." Emmett shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted. I heard Jasper make a weird noise and everyone saw him rushing out of the house, in vampire speed, with Alice right behind her. I knew then that everyone smelt my blood and smirked.

Edward ate several more pieces, loving it. Once the piece in his mouth was gone, he licked his lips and eyed my snarling. "You didn't did you." He got up from his seat, pounding his fist into his hand, getting away from me.

Carlisle eyed me and chuckled, "It seems that she did. She stole one of my needles and thought that I'd not know that it was missing."

I heard a growl and realized it was my belly and grabbed my chocolate container and started to eat it, smiling. I knew that in a few minutes I'd not be able to ever eat any food again and we'll I'm addicted to peanut butter. I kept on munching on my peanut butter chocolates, smiling, as I watched Edward pace back and forth.

Rosalie glared at me and said, "That was so cruel." She then gathered Emmett into her arms and started to walk out of the room but added, "But nicely done, good job. I'll make sure that Emmett fixes your truck up. Seeing as its one of his first times to lose and never had to fulfill his duties." She then laughed and walked upstairs with her pouting husband, rubbing his back, trying not to laugh.

I looked at Bella and heard him shout, "BELLARINA" and then saw him running at me. I just leaned back in the couch, smiling, waiting for my lover and hoping that my plan worked and he was not just going to pound the shit out of my, instead of changing me, once he got towards his designation.

THE END


End file.
